


Cost of Doing Business

by Captain_Aesthetics



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Sad, canon-level references to pain and torture, graphic description of corporate callousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Aesthetics/pseuds/Captain_Aesthetics
Summary: An email from lead researcher at Merrick Pharma to their successor, regarding a long-term project.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

We are thrilled to have you join the team. You have been thoroughly briefed on all this and I'll stay on an additional two weeks to aid in the transition but it is necessary to document the proper handling of key assets. 

You will be aware of the test subjects in lvl 100, rm 3 (#001812) and rm 5 (#001099, #001099-1). Room 4 was previously occupied but has since been left vacant for when the double occupancy in room 5 needs to be split for collection or discipline. The occupants of room 5 are NEVER to interact with the subject in room 3. 

They are, on good behavior, allowed this double occupancy. Splitting them has resulted in a failure to thrive, enough to impact collection and quality of samples. On your first visit you were able to see them in their calm state. Sedatives were attempted early in treatment but were found to be ineffective, whether due to healing abilities or emotional resistance unclear. Discipline and time are the best courses of action. 

In the event of an incident they can be knocked out with narcotics, though they wear off faster than in normal humans. They usually wake up angier than before, especially #001099. In an emergency you may need to alert security. You will note the red buttons affixed to the wall in every room of lvl 100. 

When you call security they will resort to effective extreme measures. To be frank, you may find this distasteful but I suggest you stay to observe. There is much to be learned from these events and the different timing of healing and form of revival. Comfort yourself that if it got to the point of the red button, the measures were deserved. Without such incidents the events would have to be clinically constructed, which then leads to a sense of hopelessness in the subjects which again, leads to a failure to thrive and will pause your work for months. (Psychological white paper attached.)

Remember, they feel no need to rush. 

Now, something you must be aware of. They do feel pain. They die every time. Where they go, what they remember, is still a mystery to us and may continue to be so. They will not speak to our counselor but I encourage you to do so. Due to the nature of their bodies simple blood draws and cell collection are in fact more painful to them than regular humans. This will be an adjustment on your part and we encourage you seeking help, provided in house, gratis, whenever needed. 

To that end, there are rewards in addition to discipline. They are allowed to exercise, under supervision, four days a week as well as time unbound at your discretion. This is in addition to bathing time, which they have been allowed to do unaided for some years now. All supervised of course but these freedoms do have a calming effect. They are allowed to speak to each other whenever necessary. You may not know what they are saying but we've hired a linguist to our security team who will alert you if anything of concern arises. 

They'll speak to you sometimes, in modern English. I've found it best to nod and smile and not think about it too much. After several attempts we have decided not to pursue a psychological profile. Whatever they say, let it roll off you, best left forgotten. Do not try to form a bond. 

Truthfully, you won't spend much time with them. So why spill all this digital ink? They are the cornerstone of your work, in a way your lengthy education and experience could never prepare you for. They are fundamental to your success and our most closely guarded secret. You would not be here if we thought you couldn't handle this: the research, the secrecy, and the collection. I have great faith in you and anticipate you drafting a similar memo upon your retirement. They may react strangely when they see I am no longer here. Do not let them take advantage of you.

You may empathize with them for some time, as this is a natural reaction to anything that looks like us. As the years go by you will note how they do not change and the feeling will fade. The job will only get easier. 

Someday we will discover the potential of these subjects. I believe it and my predecessor did as well.


	2. Internal Memos on the Cost of Doing Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue, of sorts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Avelera for the prompt and encouragement.


End file.
